Ninjas de amor
by Aymar Wayne
Summary: Leo, Donnie, Mikey y Rafa conocen a 5 muchachas,4 de 15 años y 1 de 7, Donnie crea un artefacto con el cual se pueden convertir en humanos y van a la escuela de ellas para conocer más su vida, a parte tener que a guanter celos con varios chicos del instituto Sweet Amoris P.D:Este fic lo hice con la participacion de AliTMNT
1. Conociendo a las tortugas

Capitulo 1: Conociendo a las tortugas

Dos chicas estaban saltando de un edificio en otro sin detenerse, una de ellas tenía el pelo negro con las puntas amarillas, de ojos color agua marina, de piel normal, ni tan blanca ni tan morena, normal, la otra al igual que ella era alta de pelo café oscuro con copete de lado, de ojos morados y de piel también normal, ambas iban vestidas igual, con un traje negro completo con una protección de metal en el pecho (N/A: Los trajes como el de Karai, la única diferencia es que ellas traen un cinturón de diferentes colores), los zapatos eran de tela y total mente negros, ambas llevaban una coleta alta y ambas llevaban un cinturón, la 1° lo llevaba naranja y la 2° azul

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarles sabiendo que estamos en una práctica de terreno sin armas?!-le grito la castaña a la pelinegra

-¡No me digas que esto no es divertido!-dijo la pelinegra saltando a otro edificio

-Tienes razón Vale, pero cuando sensei se entere de que no estamos con las demás nos regañara-le decía a la pelinegra, que al parecer le decían "Vale"

-Vamos Claris, siempre pensando en lo negativo, diviértete-dijo Vale a Claris frunciendo un poco el seño

-¿Cómo quieres que me divierta si nos están persiguiendo, no solo los krangs de tierra, si no también ¡los que vuelan!?-contesto un poco histérica Claris

-Bájale a la histeria Clara Alice-dijo la pelinegra deteniendo el paso, estaban paradas en la azotea de un edificio bastante alto-Y a demás podemos decir que estábamos en la casa ya que me dolía el estomago-prosiguió viendo que solo faltaban 2 edificios para llegar a su casa

-Está bien, pero tú dices la… ¡CUIDADO!-grito Claris empujando a su amiga ya que un krang le disparo, pero por desgracia ella lo recibió y empezó a caer del edificio-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!-grito y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego

Mientras eso sucedía Vale al ver a su amiga caer solo grito de preocupación-¡CLARISSS!-grito y al voltearse para encarar al krang este le disparo demasiado rápido como para que ella no pudiera hacer nada, al igual que su amiga ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero algo fue más rápido y la jalo llevándola a las sombras escondiéndose de los krangs

**Mientras tanto, con las tortugas**

Los chicos decidieron separase para encontrar más rápido pistas para descubrir por qué más quieren a Abril, Leo y Rafa se fueron a buscar a los krang ya que los vieron pasar rápido en algunas camionetas y a otros volando y corriendo mientras que Donnie y Mikey se quedaban buscando

-Vamos Leo mejor hubiéramos golpeado a los krangs que estaban pasando en vez de rebasarlos-decía Rafa de mala manera sentándose en el piso

-Si no los hubiéramos adelantado no sabríamos a quienes perseguían-decía Leo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Mira en aquel edificio-dijo señalando un edificio mientras que Rafa se levantaba del piso

-… ¡CUIDADO!-escucharon a Claris y luego vieron que aventó a su amiga recibiendo ella el impacto-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!-y Leo fue a su rescate acachándola y llevándola a las sombras de un edificio para que el krang no los viera

-¡CLARISSS!-fuel es grito de Vale y Rafa vio como el krang se preparaba para dispararle así que fue lo más rápido posible y la jalo llevándola también a las sombras de un edificio, cuando Vale abrió los ojos se encontró siendo cargada por una tortuga mutante -¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto sin miedo alguno a la tortuga, sino con un poco de intriga

-No me tienes miedo…-se sorprendió Rafael al notar que la chica no se asusto

-¿Por qué debería?, soy Valentina-dijo Vale extendiéndole la mano

-Rafael, pero puedes decirme Rafa-dijo con una sonrisa

-sabes algo buscare a mi amiga, no sé donde esta-dijo Vale con un poco de preocupación

-No te preocupes, ella está con mi hermano, nada de qué preocuparse-dijo Rafa seguro

-Guau, ¿hay más como tú?-pregunto vale emocionada

-Claro, y al parecer tú te pareces un poco a mi hermano menor-dijo Rafa empezando a caminar

-Genial, pero me podrías decir dónde está mi amiga-dijo alcanzándolo

-Ven…- dijo Rafa guiándola a otro edificio

**Con Claris y Leo**

Leo, después de que el krang que le disparo a Claris se fue, salió a un cargándola, luego la miro extrañado ya que esta se cubría la cara con ambas manos

-¿He…, estás bien?-le pregunto un poco confuso

-¿Mmm?, si gracias-le contesto sin temor, algo que dejo a Leo a sorprendido

-¿Cómo?, ¿No me tienes miedo?-le pregunto a un en su asombro

-Claro que no, ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual debería tenerlo?-le pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Sera porqué soy un mutante?-Le dijo Leo en pregunta

-jajaja-se empezó a reír la chica-Pero qué tontería es esa, esa no es una razón por la cual tener miedo-dijo Claris viendo a los ojos a Leo-Soy Clara Alice, pero me puedes decir Claris-le dijo

-Yo soy Leonardo, pero dime Leo-dijo Leo sonriendo

-Claris, ¿estás bien?-dijo Vale llegando junto con Rafa, esto hiso que Leo y Claris se soltaran. Esta cuando estuvo de pie cayó de rodillas y todos la miraron extrañados

-¡DUELE MUCHO!-se soltó gritando haciendo que su amiga recordara el disparo del krang

-¿Te dio en el tobillo verdad?-dijo su amiga viéndola divertida, a lo que Claris la fulmino con la mirada

-Sera mejor que te ayudemos-dijo Leo cargándola otra vez

-No…es necesario-dijo Claris

-Wau Claris ya tienes novio-dijo Vale haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran y que Rafa estallara de la risa

-¡No es m…mi novio/novia!-dijeron Leo y Claris al unismo

-Como sea, mejor ya hay que dejarlas en su casa para que nos dejen regresar con Donnie y Mikey-dijo Rafa de mala gana, a lo que Leo hiso que lo viera feo y empezaran a avanzar hacia la casa de las chicas

**En la casa de las chicas**

Leo entro a dejar a Claris en su cuarto, Rafa solo entro y espero a su hermano más a fuerzas que de ganas y Valentina fue por unas vendas y luego se las llevo a Leo.

Claris le pidió a Leo y a Vale que si se podían salir para poder cambiarse a lo que ellos 2 asintieron, luego Vale les dijo que si se quedaban un poco en lo que se cambiaba y Rafa espero hecho una furia

**En el cuarto de Claris**

Ella se puso un mayon negro que parecía pantalón, un suéter gris con las iniciales N. Y. en blanco, un gorro de un color gris más bajito, unos lentes de hipster negros y se soltó el pelo, escucho que llamaban a la puerta

-¿Claris, puedo pasar para curarte?-dijo Leo tocando la puerta

-Claro, solo pasa-dijo Claris y Leo entro

-Muy bien solo hay que vendarte y listo-dijo Leo empezando a vendarle el tobillo

**En la entrada al departamento**

Una niña de pelo rizado hasta los hombros, de ojos morados, piel normal y vestida como Valentina y Clara anterior mente llego abriendo la puerta y la cerró con cuidado, luego grito emocionada

-¡HAAAAAAA! :D-grito asustando a Rafa que estaba en la sala esperando a Leo, así que se escondió atrás del sofá i vio como la niña llego y lanzo algo al piso, parecía un manriki con la punta un poco afilada y le extraño que una niña tuviera eso en sus manos ella llevaba un cinturón verde, luego entraron 2 chicas atrás de ella.

Una era de piel morena clara, de ojos de un color extraño como los de la niña y Claris solo que en vez de morados eran rojos, de pelo negro, totalmente negro, llevaba un traje como las demás y un cinturón rojo, la otra lo tenía café claro y de ojos iguales a los de su hermana, rojos y con un cinturón morado, al igual vestida que las demás

-¡Sayo, no le digas nada que se nos va a volver loca por favor!-grito desde la entrada la del cinturón morado

-Delia ¿Pero sí loca ya está?, ¿Quieres que se vuelva más de lo que ya está?-dijo Sayo enseñando su cabeza

-Una cosa es ser hipster y otra es que se preocupe por ti la loca de Claris-dijo la pelinegra de ojos rojo

-Solo yo le puedo decir loca a mi hermana, María ¬¬-dijo Sayo con ironía

María le iba a decir algo pero luego noto algo en el suelo cerca del sofá en donde estaba Rafa y vio el manriki de Sayo y cuando le iba a reclamar el por qué lo traia en un entrenamiento de práctica de terreno ya no estaba

Cuando Valentina salió vio a Delia y a María esperándola afuera de su cuarto

-¿Por qué nos dejaron solas?-le pregunto María tratando de guardar la compostura

-Si no lo recuerdas nos separamos para ver mejor el terreno-dijo Valentina un poco nerviosa

-¿Y por qué había tantos krangs en el lugar donde estaban?-dijo Delia asiendo se presente en la conversación

-No, sé lo único que sé, es que Claris se torció el tobillo-dijo con una sonrisa

-¡¿Qué Claris qué?!-gritaron Delia y María

-Tranquilas ya está en su cuarto-dijo como si nada Vale, pero luego se acordó qué Leo estaba con ella curándola, luego les dijo-pero voy a revisar si está bien-y se fue corriendo

**En la habitación de Claris**

Claris y Leo oyeron que Delia le grito a Sayo, así que Leo se escondió en el armario y entro corriendo Sayo aventándosele a su hermana

-¡Claris!, ¿A qué no sabes que nos paso a Delia y a María?-dijo emocionada bajándose de su hermana

-Si te refieres a que ya me lastimaste más de lo que ya estaba mi tobillo si-dijo casi sin aire y aguantándose el dolor

-Lo siento, pero no-dijo con una sonrisa-Nos encontramos con unas tortugas mutantes-dijo con un brillo en los ojos

-As de estar alucinando-dijo con nerviosismo a su hermana-Ve a cambiarte y luego cenamos con Delia, María y sensei-dijo enseñándole la salida

-Está bien-dijo Sayo con una sonrisa traviesa y luego salió

-Ya puedes salir-dijo Claris dando un suspiro

-¿Quién es ella?-dijo Leo saliendo del armario

-Es mi hermana menor, se llama…-no pudo terminar ya que Sayo entro de sorpresa abriendo la puerta

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron Leo y Claris y Ella se cayó de la cama ya que estaba buscando un libro de su mesa de noche

-¡LO SABIA!-festejo Sayo-¡Sabia que me ocultabas algo pero nunca me imagine esto!-prosiguió ella viendo a Leo

-Sayo, si me querías matar de un susto solo lo hubieras hecho en otro momento-dijo Claris tirada como Leo en el episodio de "I Monster" solo que a lado de su cama

-Nunca pensé en asustarte-dijo rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente

-Bueno, pues las que conociste, este… ¿una tiene una cinta naranja y la otra la tiene morada?-pregunto Leo agachándose del tamaño de Sayo

-Sí, y por lo que me contaron tú debes de ser Leo, ¿Sí no me equivoco?-dijo con una sonrisa

-Pues no te equivocas-dijo Leo sonriendo de igual manera

-Genial, y si tu estas aquí, debe de estar otro de tus…-no termino Sayo por que se escucho un grito de Rafael

-¡HAAAAAAA!, ¡BOBONARDO, SAL RAPIDO PARA IRNOS!-le grito tocando la puerta del cuarto de Claris

-¡MARÍA, TRANQUILIZATE!-escucharon a Delia decirle a María

-¡QUÉ SE ARREPIENTE POR HABERME DICHO QUÉ ERA INDEFANSA!-dijo María y luego se escucho que algo se quebró, y los tres que estaban en la habitación salieron a ver qué pasaba. Cuando salieron se tuvieron que agachar ya que una silla del comedor salió volando

-¡Ya basta María!-dijo Claris parándose con dificultad en medio de María y Rafa

-El empezó…-dijo ella viendo a Rafa con furia

-Rafael, discúlpate-ordeno Leo haciéndose presente

-Siento haberte dicho indefensa-dijo a regaña dientes a lo que María sonrió victoriosa-Listo nos vamos-prosiguió de mala gana

-Clara Alice y Valentina, una explicación-dijo una señora joven de pelo café y ojos amarillos

-Creo que las 5 debemos una explicación sensei-dijo Claris recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte María

-Y que esperan-dijo con tranquilidad-Y ustedes dos no se van tampoco-dijo viendo a Leo y a Rafa…

**Muy bien hasta aquí llego el primer cap. de esta historia, y hubo un pequeño cambio, y quedara así:**

**Leo y Claris, Rafa y María, Donnie y Dalia y por ultimo pero no menos importante Mikey y Valentina**

**Y siento haberme tardado hasta esta hora es que me quitaron la computadora y no tenia como subirlo (N/C/A: Mi madre y su Candy Crush ¬¬)**

**Hasta la próxima =D **


	2. Un invento y primera salida

Capitulo 2: Un invento y primera salida de día

Las chicas, su sensei y los chicos, tomaron asiento en la sala del departamento de Vale, Claris y Sayo y las chicas empezaron a relatar lo sucedido

-Bueno, pues esto es lo que paso…-comenzó Claris

**FLASH BACK**

**POV Claris**

Vale, María, Delia, Sayo y yo tal y como nos dijo, estábamos en nuestra práctica de terreno cuando a María se le ocurrió una idea

-_Haber lidercita, ¿Qué tal si nos separamos para explorar más el terreno y así a cavamos más rápido y puedo llegar a hacer mi tarea?_-me dijo María y todas empezaron a apoyarla ¬¬*mirando fulminantemente a las demás*, y formamos parejas pero Sayo se quedo dormida y se quedo con María y Delia (_No es cierto, me dio flojera levantarme así que me acosté como el gato muerto que vimos el otro día) (El panzón¬¬)_ María, Sayo no interrumpan -_-*, como decía, se que do con Delia y María

-_Vente Vale, vamos a ver que hay por allá_-dije apuntando hacia el noroeste, y nos fuimos, no sin antes despertar a Sayo

Después de caminar un poco más Vale vio a un Krang y le grito

-¡_Hey krang!_-y volteo-_¡Eres lento y torpe y nunca nos podrás alcanzar tu solo jajajaja¡_-y de un momento a otro no solo salieron los krangs de tierra si no también los que vuelan-_Ups…_-Termino y salimos corriendo siendo perseguidas por millones de krangs

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**POV normal**

Su sensei vio que Claris tenía el tobillo vendado pero las pantuflas que llevaba tapaban la mayoría de la venda

-¿Y por qué traes el tobillo vendado?-le dijo con intriga haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa

-Eso yo se lo puedo explicar sensei-dijo Valentina viendo a su sensei

**FLASH BACK (otra vez)**

**POV Vale**

Luego de que los perdimos de vista un krang de los que tienen alas me iba a disparar y ella se interpuso empujándome y le disparo en el tobillo y callo del edificio pero ALGUIEN llego a salvarla y al parecer fue muy rápido y cuando a mi me iba a dispar el otro me jalo y así fue como se lastimo el tobillo

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**POV normal**

-Mmmmm, pues al parecer todas tienen la culpa y la suerte-dijo sensei pensativa-Y a ustedes les agradezco haber salvado a 2 de mis discípulos-dijo viendo a Leo y Rafa que habían quedado callados todo el tiempo-¿Cómo se llaman?-les pregunto

-Yo soy Leonardo, pero me pueden decir Leo-dijo Leo

-Rafael, solo díganme Rafa-dijo de mala gana haciendo que Sayo, sensei, Dalia, Vale y Claris rieran un poco

-Tu actitud es igual a la de Mari-dijo Sayo con una sonrisa

-¡No me comparen!-dijeron enojados Rafa y María haciendo que todos los presentes se rieran

-Bien, yo me llamo Sayo Kame-dijo a un sonriendo dulce e inocentemente

-Clara Alice Kame pero díganme Claris-dijo volteando a verlos

-Valentina Okami díganme Vale- dijo con un vaso con agua (N/A: no tengo ni idea de a qué hora se fue y regreso)

-Delia Utsukushi solo díganme Lia-dijo Delia parándose alado de sensei

-María Utsukushi solo Mari y ningún otro apodo-dijo haciendo lo mismo que Delia

-Y yo soy Lara Utsukushi-dijo sensei y los chicos notaron un poco la apariencia de María y Delia con Lara

-Un gusto en conocerlos-dijeron las 6

-Haber, entonces solo ellas son sus hijas-dijo Rafa apuntando a Delia y María

-Exacto-dijo María de mala gana

-¿Y ellas?-pregunto viendo a Claris, Sayo y Vale

-Claris es mi hermana, y Vale una gran amiga de la familia-dijo Sayo yendo con Rafa

-Por lo menos no pareces tan torpe como tu hermana-dijo Rafa entono burlón

-¡Oye!-le grito Claris y Leo le metió un zape. Después los chicos se fueron a su casa y Mikey y Donnie les preguntaron qué en donde estaban

-Creo que quienes deben de responder eso son ustedes, ¿A quienes conocieron?-les dijo Rafa haciendo que los menores tragaran saliva del susto

-Bu…bueno, jeje-dijo nervioso Donnie

-Conocimos a unas kunoichis :D-dijo Mikey sonriente y Donnie le metió un zape-¡Oye!-dijo sobándose la cabeza

-No tenias por que decirlo-le dijo Donnie enojado

-No me digan, y las que conocieron se llaman María, Delia y Sayo-dijo Leo con ironía

-Sí, ¿Cómo adivinaste?-dijo Mikey dijo Mikey inocente mientras Donnie y Rafa hicieran un Palmface

-Porque nosotros salvamos a otras 2 y una era la hermana de Sayo-dijo Rafa con frustración

-Y que tal si salen de mi laboratorio, estoy trabajando en un invento-dijo Donnie sacándolos de su laboratorio a todos _~Al menos puedo saber que no somos los únicos en conocer a más kunoichis~_ pensó Donnie y luego se le vino la imagen de Delia y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Donnie estuvo trabajando mucho en su laboratorio, solo salió ya que Splinter los llamo para entrenar un poco, y como siempre los únicos que quedaron en el último encuentro fueron Leo y Rafa, después de la pelea se fue otra vez a su laboratorio dejando a todos un tanto confusos. Después de unas horas, salió muy contento de su laboratorio y les dijo a los demás que los esperaba en el cuarto de Splinter, una vez todos hay incluido Splinter se decidió a hablar

-Muy bien, hoy he inventado, esto-dijo con una sonrisa mientras mostraba unas pulseras (N/A: de hombres, no se me vallan a alterar)

-¿Y cómo para que las necesitamos?-dijo Rafa de mala gana (N/A: Como siempre ¬¬)

-Mi querido Rafael, con este pequeño invento, podemos salir a la calle pareciendo humanos comunes y corrientes, por eso hice 5-dijo dándole uno a cada uno de sus colores respectivos: azul para Leo, rojo para Rafa, morado para él, anaranjado para Mikey y café para Splinter

-Hijo mío, es un buen invento el que has creado, pero toda buena idea tiene sus consecuencias-le dijo Splinter tomándolo de uno de sus hombros

-¿Eso quiere decir que si podemos salir siendo humanos, pero debemos aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros actos?-dijo Mikey sorprendiendo a todos

-Exacto mi querido Miguel Ángel-dijo Splinter asintiendo dejando a todos los presentes a un más sorprendidos-Pero si van a probar ser humanos tendrán las mismas responsabilidades-dijo mirándolos a los 4 fijamente-Tendrán que ir a la escuela, investiguen como inscribirse, me iré a meditar-dijo y luego se fue a su habitación

-¡Genial!, ¡Iremos a la escuela!, Pero, ¿cómo funcionan?-dijo Mikey viendo a su hermano

-Solo te la pones y ya Mikey-dijo Donnie con fastidio

-Cierto ;P-dijo sacando la lengua, luego los 4 se la pusieron y un segundo a otro se transformaron en humanos

Leo era alto de pelo negro y aplastado como quien dicen, piel clara de ojos azules, llevaba todavía su cinta y por lo de su caparazón al parecer llevaban los 4 un tipo uniforme completo color verde con unas botas que parecían de soldado del mismo que el traje y bajo este llevaba una playera sin mangas color azul y un cinto color café que era en donde llevaban otras armas ninjas

Rafa era del mismo tamaño que Leo, su pelo era entre alborotado y puntiagudo de color café-rojizo, de ojos verdes, llevaba el mismo traje que su hermano la única diferencia era su banda y su playera que eran de color rojo

Donnie era un poco más alto que sus hermanos mayores, de pelo como el de Leo pero de color café, con el mismo traje e igual diferentes ya que igual que los otros 2 su diferencia era su playera de color morado e igual que su banda

Y por último Mikey, con sus pecas como siempre, de pelo rubio y alborotado, de ojos azul-cielo, mismo traje y misma diferencia que esta era de color anaranjado

-O…ok-esto sí que es raro-dijo Rafa viéndose en un espejo en el laboratorio de Donnie

-¡Esto es genial!, ¡somos humanos!-dijo Mikey dando pequeños brincos como un niño chiquito

-Pero debemos tener cuidado, no conocemos a mucha gente que este de nuestro lado a acepción de Abril y Casey-dijo Leo como siempre

-Y a Claris, María, Vale, Delia, Sayo y no olvidemos a su sensei-dijo Rafa con una sonrisa de burla

-Conocieron hasta a la sensei de esas chicas, ¿Y no le dio miedo?-les pregunto Donnie

-No, más bien la pequeña nos vio con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos morados-dijo Rafa llevándole la laptop a su hermano-Ahora haz lo que nos dijo Splinter-dijo de mala gana dándosela

-Tranquilo gruño pero nos inscribiré en una que nos quede cerca de casa para llegar a tiempo con nuestro entrenamiento-le contesto Donnie empezando a buscar, mañana era sábado así que podrían ir a comprar ropo luego y el lunes ir a su nueva escuela que al parecer se llamaba _"Sweet Amoris"_

-Jajajajajaja, el instituto se llama Sweet Amoris, jajajajaja-decía Rafa sin parar de reír junto con los demás

-Ya nos inscribí, y al parecer todos quedamos en algunas clases separados, y tenemos que ir el lunes llegando con el delegado principal-dijo Donnie leyendo todo lo que decía

-De todos modos, el nombre no deja de ser chistoso-dijo Rafa una vez que pararon todos de reír

-¿Y cuando compraremos ropa?-dijo Mikey mientras comía un pedazo de pizza

-Si quieren mañana al cabo hoy es viernes-dijo Leo levantándose para salir e ir a su cuarto-Hasta mañana-se despidió y se fue haciendo que los chicos hicieran lo mismo

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se fueron a almorzar y le pidieron permiso a Splinter para que los dejara ir a un centro comercial a comprar cosa, el les dio permiso y Abril, al enterarse de esa situación les llevo algo de ropa para que no fueran con la que aparecieron al convertirse en humanos. Salieron con cuidado de las alcantarillas para que nadie los viera

-Wau, nunca habíamos salido de día, esto es mejor de lo que imagine-decía Mikey mientras veía el cielo azul y claro

-Chicos fue una muy buena idea la de los brazaletes, y ¿En cuál escuela estudiaran?-les pregunto Abril mientras caminaban los cinco hacia el centro comercial

-En uno que se llama Sweet Amoris, nos queda cera de casa para poder llegar a nuestro entrenamiento-le dijo Leo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Enserio?, yo creí que estarían en el mío, pero ese instituto también es bueno, dejando de lado el nombre francés si es bueno-dijo Abril también en una sonrisa-Aparte hay chicos muy guapos-dijo Abril haciendo que Donnie se pusiera un poco celoso. Después de un rato llegaron al centro comercial y se dispersaron a comprar cosas para el lunes incluyendo útiles escolares, abril se encontraría con Casey en un kiosco, así que no la esperarían. Cuando estuvieron a punto de irse Rafa y Leo vieron a Clara y a María así que decidieron espiarlas para ver que iban a hacer

-Se me hace raro que ahora no te hallas ganado un castigo junto con Castiel-dijo Claris sorprendida ya que María y Castiel siempre se meten en problemas juntos

-Sí, esta vez no estábamos juntos cuando le tiro el café a la directora en la cara-dijo con mucha tranquilidad dando un sorbo a una bebida que tenía en sus manos

-Y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad-dijo Delia llegando junto con Vale

-Dicen los chicos que cual película quieren ver-dijo Vale viendo un mensaje en su celular

-La de "_Mamá_"-dijeron Claris y María al unismo

-Ustedes nunca se cansaran de las películas de terror-dijo Delia afirmando la realidad

-Tú qué crees-le dijeron las chicas con sarcasmo, Delia les iba a responder pero luego vio que llagaron los chicos

Nathaniel era rubio de ojos color ámbar de aspecto amable, llevaba una chomba blanca con cuello celeste, en él dibujada una corbata azul, arriba de esto un saco gris abierto y un jean celeste.

Castiel con su pelo pelirrojo y de ojos grises de aspecto rudo, llevaba una camiseta suelta bordo, una chaqueta de cuero abierta, una soguita negra enrollada y un pantalón negro.

Armin de pelo negro y ojos azules, con su actitud divertida y carismática con su PSP como siempre, llevaba un simple pantalón, una camiseta por dentro verde, una beige tirando a blanco arriba de la otra, con chaleco azul marino.

Y por ultimo Lysandro, con su aspecto misterioso y serio, con su cabello plateado y las puntas negras, de ojos bicolores uno dorado y el otro verde, vestía como siempre una chaqueta negra, pantalones y botas negras estilo época victoriana, en su cuello llevaba un pañuelo verde agua.

Cuando Delia los vio Castiel y Nathaniel venían peleando como siempre, Armin con su consola tal vez jugando a los Sims por las caras que hacía y Lysandro iba nervioso con una bella rosa blanca en sus manos y ya se imaginaba para quien

-¡Hola chicas!-dijo Armin sonriente mientras apagaba su PSP, y Vale fue la primera en saludar, luego Castiel y Nathaniel se fueron con María y Delia y Lysandro se fue con Claris

-Hola tablas de planchar-dijo Castiel con burla refiriéndose a María y a Claris

-¡Oye!-se quejaron ambas y María le dio un zape de juego ya que así se llevaban

-Bueno Delia, mañana me puedes ayudar con unas inscripciones-pregunto Nathaniel un poco sonrojado

-Claro, porque no-dijo Delia con una sonrisa

-Gracias, eres una gran amiga-dijo revolviéndole el cabello, luego se arrepintió mental mente _~Qué tonto soy, no le puedo decir lo que siento o que~_ pensó él

_~Sí, una gran amiga, solo así me vez~_ pensó Delia sin dejar su sonrisa

-Nosotros nos adelantaremos a ver…-dijo Vale pero Armin la interrumpió

-La cartelera del cine-dijo y jalo a Vale mientras corría y atrás de ellos iban Castiel y María corriendo

-Bueno Claris, yo te traje esto-dijo Lysandro con una sonrisa dándole la rosa, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco

-Lysandro… no debías hacerlo, de verdad, pero gracias es muy hermosa-dijo Claris, mostrando una sonrisa y cuando se levanto para avanzar Lysandro le hablo

-Otra cosa más-dijo deteniéndola

-¿Sí?-volteo y se llevo la sorpresa de que Lysandro la besara, fue un beso corto pero lindo. Rafa y Leo lo vieron todo, a Rafa no le importo lo de Claris y su acompañante, lo que si le importo fue lo de María y de el pelirrojo, pero a Leo le importo y mucho lo de Claris, ¿será que estaba celoso?

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto con intriga Lysandro al notar que Claris estaba cabizbaja por lo del beso a lo que esta solo asintió_ ~ ¿Le habrá gustado el beso?~_ pensaba Lysandro mientras la veía de reojo

_~ ¿Por qué me beso?~_ pensaba Claris mientras veía la rosa que le había dado

Mientras tanto Leo estaba bastante celoso y Rafa si lo había notado, Luego llegaron Donnie y Mikey y Donnie estaba en el mismo estado que Leo y se fueron a su casa, por el camino nadie decía absolutamente nada, todo era un total silencio, Rafa y Mikey se estaban preguntando con la mirada "¿Qué diablos paso?" y cosas como "¿Serán celos y/o no les fue bien en las compras?",por lo que obraron por la opción de los celos pero la pregunta ¿Por qué tenían celos?, claro que Rafa ya lo sabía pero todavía estaba en sus dudas

**Siento mucho haberlo convertido en crossver pero surgieron cambios por una prima y luego cuando lo lei me pareció genial un encuentro así y soy un caso perdido ¡LOSIENTO!**

**P.D: ¿Algún comentario? *risa nervosa***


	3. Un nuevo instituto y Rafa lo acepta

Capitulo 3: Un nuevo instituto y Rafa lo acepta

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la alcantarilla, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a su cuarto cada uno, guardar sus cosas y quitarse las pulseras para ir a entrenar en el dojo. Después se fueron a hacer un patrullaje nocturno, no se encontraron con las chicas, al parecer, todavía estaban en el cine, eso supusieron Rafa y Leo, pasaron por enfrente de la casa de ellas y se detuvieron ya apenas habían llegado y no llegaron solas, las habían llevado Nathaniel, Castiel, Armin y Lysandro, cosa que no les pareció muy bien, sobre todo a Leo y Rafa

-La película fue genial, aunque un poco triste-dijo Vale sin entrar a la casa

-Deberíamos repetir esta salida, fue muy divertido-opino Delia viendo a Nath

-Sí, pero esta vez que LOS TORTOLOS, no se queden atrás-dijo Castiel sacando un sonrojo de Lysandro y de Claris

-Vamos pelo-kétchup, que tu y María no paraban de estar asustados cada 5 minutos y no me digas que no la abrazabas-le dijo Claris desviando todas las miradas hacía su amiga y el pelirrojo

-Miren las tablas si se saben def…-no término ya que Vale lo interrumpió

-Qué tal si entran a tomar una taza de café y luego se van-dijo Vale afirmando en vez de preguntar, a lo que todos asintieron. Todos entraron y esta vez los que se quedaron al último fueron María y Castiel

-¿Por qué Claris y Lysandro se quedaron al último en el cine?-le pregunto María deteniendo a Castiel

-Na, yo que sé, tal vez cosa de Lysandro-dijo Castiel avanzando y dejando a María con la palabra en la boca

-Sera que…-se puso a pensar-No, no creo que Lys se le allá declarado-dijo y entro a la casa

-Chicos, ellas eran María y Delia, Pero ¿y las otras 2 y esos chicos quienes eran?-pregunto Mikey viendo en dirección a la casa de las chicas

-Mikey, eso no nos importa, que tal si son sus novios-Dejo Donnie enojado y frunció el seño al decir la palabra novios

-¡NO SON SUS NOVIOS!-le gritaron Rafa y Leo llamando la atención de ambos menores y Mikey los miraba con cara de "celos ¬w¬" y recibió un zape de parte de Rafa y luego los cuatro se fueron a su casa

**El lunes por la mañana**

Los chicos se levantaron temprano el lunes, desayunaron, se transformaron y se vistieron con distintas ropas

Leo llevaba una camiseta negra, sobre ella una sudadera azul, unos jeans oscuros, y unas vans originales de cuadros

Rafa una camiseta roja con un escote en forma de "V", una chaqueta negra, unos vaqueros y unos tenis vans de diferente estilo a los de Leo

Donnie una camiseta negra y una morada arriba pero está abierta, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros formales

Y Mikey una camiseta blanca de mangas anaranjadas, un pescador (N/A: o bermudas como las conozcan) y unas "patito", Luego se despidieron de Splinter y este solo les deseo suerte y se fue a meditar. Por el camino se encontraron con muchas personas que se dirigían al mismo instituto que ellos y la mayoría de las chicas no dejaban de mirarlos y murmurar que eran muy guapos, al llegar al instituto la directora le dijo que fueran directamente a ver al delegado principal y así lo hicieron, al entrar se encontraron con Nathaniel en su escritorio así que Donnie decidió hablar primero

-Hola, buenos días, ¿De casualidad tú no eres el delegado principal?-le pregunto Donnie llamando su atención

-Claro. Yo soy Nathaniel, un gusto en conocerlos, ¿Ustedes son…?-les dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisa

-Yo soy Leonardo, el es Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel, la directora nos ha mandado contigo para revisar el formulario de inscripción-le contesto Leo

-Nathaniel, aquí están los formularios de inscripción-dijo Delia entrando a la sala y vio a los chicos que por dentro estaban sorprendidos de que estudiara en ese instituto-Hola, mi nombre es Delia, y aquí les traigo sus horarios de clases y sin más me voy, adiós-prosiguió para luego salir e ir sus clases

-Bien, solo denle sus formularios a la directora y podrán empezar sus clases, bienvenidos al instituto Sweet Amoris-finalizo y los hermanos salieron de la oficina y llevaron sus formularios a la directora, después se fueron a su primera clase que era "Historia" con el profesor Farrés.

Entraron al salón pidiendo permiso y luego el profesor les dijo que se presentaran

-Buenos días jóvenes, preséntense por favor-les dijo el profesor Farrés

-Hola, mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato, pero me pueden decir Leo-dijo Leo con una sonrisa haciendo que varias chicas sele quedaran viendo

-Mi nombre es Rafael Hamato, solo díganme Rafa-dijo Rafa sin expresión alguna pero de todos modos algunas chicas no dejaban de verlo

-Yo soy Donatello Hamato, pero me pueden decir Donnie-dijo Donnie con una leve sonrisa

-Y Yo me llamo Miguel Ángel Hamato pero me pueden decir Mikey-dijo Mikey con una amplia sonrisa

-Muy bien, yo seré su profesor de historia, así que siéntense donde hay lugar-les dijo y ellos se sentaron en donde había lugares vacios: Mikey se sentó a lado de Violeta, Rafa con Armin, Leo con Castiel delante de Lysandro, y Donnie con Iris, luego entro Claris con 4 libros de historia

-Aquí están los libros que me pedio profesor-dijo Claris al momento de entrar, iba vestida con un vestido de "lolita" negro con flor, unas calcetas negras con lasos, unos zapatos de lolita también negros con una flor y un collar negro con una flor de lolita, total iba como una lolita y su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta

-¿No ha visto a la señorita Delia y al señor Nathaniel?-le pregunto el profesor Farrés ya que le extrañaba que todavía no llegaran ellos 2

-Nathaniel dice que ahorita viene, es que no hay libros de "Ciencias", y a Delia la directora la ha mandado a entregar unos recados-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, podría entregar los libros a sus nuevos compañeros por favor-le pidió el profesor a lo que ella asintió, primero se lo dio a Mikey, luego a Rafa, a Donnie y al último a Leo luego se sentó junto con Lysandro, el primer modulo paso un poco aburrido, llego Deli y le dio un recado al profesor, al parecer era el último que faltaba y se sentó a lado de Rosalya, luego entro Nathaniel y les entrego los libros faltantes y el profesor salió a la hora que decía el recado dejando al salón solo

-¿A qué hora llegaste?-le pregunto Lysandro a Claris

-Creo que primero que tu, ya que cuando llegue no estaba tu mochila-dijo Claris dejando de escribir con una leve sonrisa

-Se me había olvidado un libro en la casa y me tuve que regresar-dijo Lysandro un poco apenado

-Bueno tablita, esperemos que no se te pegue la memoria de Lysandro ya que se la pasan últimamente juntos-dijo Castiel, Claris no le dio importancia alguna pero Lysandro si a la parte del apodo

-Castiel ese no es un apodo apropiado para una dama-le contesto un poco enfadado

-Puff, tú y tu tabla de planchar-bufo molesto Castiel, luego Claris se levanto y lo jalo haciendo que Castiel se quitara de su asiento-¡Oye!-se quejo este

-Hola, me llamo Clara Alice, pero me puedes decir Claris-Le dijo Claris a Leo con una sonrisa

-Hola, Leonardo, pero prefiero Leo-dijo sonriéndole

-Hola, Lysandro mucho gusto-dijo Lysandro haciendo que Leo volteara

-Yo soy Castiel-dijo mirando fulminante a Claris

-¿Los otros 3 también son tus hermanos?-le pregunto Claris ignorando a Castiel

-Claro, apenas ayer nos inscribieron-le contesto luego Castiel los interrumpió quitándola

-A ver tablita, será mejor que te quites si no quieres tener problemas-dijo jalándola hacia su asiento, luego sonó el timbre y todos salieron

**En el patio gracias a un libre**

Lysandro, Claris, y Rosalya si tenían libre y Castiel y María se habían saltado un modulo como siempre ¬¬, de los hermanos Hamato, los que tenían libre, eran Donnie y Mikey y Rosalya los invito a pasar el rato

-Bien, es bueno tener nuevos compañeros-dijo la albina de ojos color miel

-También es bueno tener amigos-opino Mikey

-Eso es muy bueno, ¿Les gusta la escuela?-les pregunto Claris

-Claro, sería raro que no nos gustara, aparte nos queda cerca de casa-dijo Donnie con una sonrisa

-Eso sí que es genial, pero siento como si ya los hubiera visto antes-dijo María con un semblante pensativo

-Por mí, mientras que la directora no nos vea todo está bien-dijo Castiel recostándose en la banca

_~Hay cosas que suelen cambiar de un día para otro por eso hoy te pido que…no con eso no funcionara~ _pensó Lysandro mientras escribía una carta pero cambio de hoja ya que se le fue la inspiración

-María, pelo-kétchup, será mejor que se vallan-dijo Rosalya llamando la atención de los nombrados

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron al unismo

-Ahí viene la directora, y no se ve muy bien que digamos-dijo Donnie viendo en dirección a donde estaba la directora

-¡Hay no!-gritaron enojados y se fueron corriendo

-Jajajajajajajaja, nunca cambiaran-comento Rosalya luego ella y Claris se fueron ya que les tocaba Artes-Nos vemos luego que ya nos toca artes-dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa

**En artes con Rosalya, Claris, María, Vale, Delia, Leo y Rafa donde también se encontraban las 3 brujas (Ámber, Charlotte y Li)**

Todos entraron a la clase y luego entro la profesora de artes y nombro a Ámber para que eligiera un equipo

-Bien señorita Ámber, elija un equipo para que hagan una representación-le dijo la profesora a lo que esta sonrió maliciosamente

-Escojo a Rosalya, Charlotte, Karla y a Claris-todos se sorprendieron ya que ella nunca escogía a Claris para esa clase de trabajos, solo para las retas de voli ya que nadie más era tan buena como ella y María para ganar en voleibol

-Muy bien pasen señoritas-dijo la maestra y Ámber llevo a Claris a una de las puertas que ahí había y le dijo a Rosalya que actuara como si fuera su hermana y a Charlotte y a Karla como si fueran sus hijas

-Hola mis niñas ¿Cómo están?-les pregunto actuando Rosalya

-Bien tía, ¿Dónde está mamá?-preguntaron al unismo

-Ya llegue y les he comprado algo-dijo con una sonrisa que cuando María la vio frunció el seño esperando lo peor

-¿Y qué es?-pregunto Charlotte aun actuando

-Un lindo perrito-dijo falsamente mientras jalaba a Claris. Unos se quedaron con la boca abierta, sobre todo Claris y luego ella se incoó ya que Ámber la obligo-Pero miren que tiene en el cabello-dijo jalándoselo suavemente-Son pulgas…-dijo con ganas de reírse

-Qué asco-dijeron Charlotte y Karla con un semblante entre medio asqueado y con ganas de reírse también

-Pero no se preocupen que he leído que se les pueden quitar con café negro-dijo quitándole un café negro a uno de sus compañeros

-Ya basta Ámber, no lo vayas hacer-le dijo Rosalya amenazándola y esta se lo tiro encima a Claris quien en cuanto le cayó el café encima se levanto agarro su bolso y salió corriendo del aula

-Ahora si "güera oxigenada" te advertí que con mis amigos y amigas nadie se mete-le dijo María y se le aventó encima, mientras eso sucedía Vale salió del salón a buscar a Claris y Leo la siguió para saber cómo estaba

**En los baños**

Claris estaba llorando desconsoladamente, luego entra Vale y nota que ella se está limpiando la ropa y el cabello

-Claris ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto para alivianar un poco las cosas

-No tan bien pero, sí eso creo-le contesto viéndola por el espejo

-Sabes, cuando saliste del baño María se le echo encima a Ámber y ya no saben ni como separarla de ella-dijo Vale tratando de no reír

-Sera mejor que salgamos, yo sé como separarlas-dijo Claris saliendo del baño, al salir se encontró con Leo y eso la sorprendió un poco

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto con un semblante un poco preocupado ya que la vio aun con los ojos llorosos

-Un poco pero sí-dijo cabizbaja

-Segura, ¿No quieres caminar un poco?-le pregunto mientras le tocaba la cabeza a lo que Vale le dio unos codazos leves a Claris haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente

-Creo que será mejor regresar y ver que María no ha matado a Ámber-dijo con una leve sonrisa luego una voz la hizo voltear

-Claris, ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Lysandro, se detuvo y observo a Leo quien todavía tocaba la cabeza de ella y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos

-Sí, todo está bien pero ¿Por qué no están en su clase?-les pregunto ella a Lysandro y a Castiel quien iba llegando con su mochila

-Porque hay 4 profesores tratando de separar a María de Ámber, 2 están con Ámber y los otros junto con uno de los nuevos con María-dijo Castiel con tranquilidad pero luego olfateo un poco de café-¿Quién huele a café?-prosiguió y Claris bajo la cabeza mientras que los otros 3 lo observaban fulminantemente y se dio cuenta de que era Claris

-Ámber le tiro café negro encima enfrente de toda la clase-le contesto Vale a Castiel

-Podrían dejar de recordarme ese momento por favor-dijo Claris levantando la cabeza, luego observo que Rafa traía agarrada a María y a un profesor que traía a Ámber y ambas no dejaban de gritar que las soltaran-Leo, ¿Ese no es tu hermano?-le pregunto Claris apuntando a María y todos observaron la escena, María y Ámber estaban sucias debido a su "pequeña" riña, al parecer las llevaban a la dirección y a como estaba la directora no le iría muy bien

-Sí, nos vemos luego, tengo que ver que tampoco lo metan a él en el problema-dijo y se fue a la dirección

-Bueno, yo voy con Donnie y Mikey para decirles que sus hermanos están en la dirección, adiós-dijo Vale y se fue en otra dirección

-Yo me voy, si me buscan ya saben donde estaré-dijo Castiel y se fue a la azotea

-Ya es el primer descanso, será mejor que vayamos a fuera porque si no, no volvemos a descansar como la vez pasada-dijo Lysandro sacando una sonrisa de Claris y se fueron a unas bancas que estaban en el patio

Las clases se pasaron rápido y cada quien se fue a su casa, llego la noche y los chicos salieron como siempre al patrullaje nocturno

**En el patrullaje nocturno**

Los chicos estaban vigilando una de las bases del krang cuando sintieron que alguien los estaba observando y se pusieron en forma de defensa

-¿Quién anda hay?-pregunto Rafael de forma intimidante y de repente salió un gatito blanco como la nieve de ojos extrañamente verdes como la esmeralda

-Vamos Rafa, tal vez puedas ganar esa batalla-dijo con burla Leo ya que una vez así le dijo Rafa a él

-Pues yo creo que él nunca le podrá ganar al gato de Delia-dijo María apareciendo de la nada detrás de ellos asustándolos

-¡Hola Mari!-le saludaron Leo, Donnie y Mikey

-¡Hay no!-se quejo Rafa llamando la atención de todos

-¿Por qué te quejas de mi hermana?-le pregunto Delia quien se encontraba sentada en una base pequeña

-No sé porque preguntas Delia si ya sabes la respuesta jaja-opino Vale terminando en una risa como la de Sailor Moon/Serena Tsukino cuando gana una batalla en el videojuego, (N/A: ya sé también soy bien "Gamer") quien se encontraba recargada en una pared y recibió un zape de parte de Delia-¿Y eso por qué ?-le pregunto sobándose la cabeza

-Porque te lo merecías ò.ó-le contesto Delia enojada

-¿Ustedes nunca dejan de pelear…-dijo Claris saliendo de las sombras con una sonrisa-…o qué?-termino Sayo mientras se asomaba por el hombro de su hermana mayor quien la estaba cargando

-Sayo -dijo Mikey sonriente

-Mikey jajajaja-dijo Sayo entre risas-Onita-chan, ya me puedes bajar-le dijo Sayo a Claris

-Chisana meikaku [_Claro pequeña_]-le dijo Claris y la bajo de su espalda y Sayo fue corriendo y abrazo a Mikey

-Pues parece que ya te mejoro el tobillo-dijo Leo notando que Claris ya caminaba un poco mejor

-Ni creas que tanto, me dieron analgésicos, una pomada para lo inflamado y todavía traigo la venda-dijo Claris y luego María se acerco y les pregunto una cosa

-¿Y para que lo de lo inflamado?-pregunto Rafa confuso

-Pues Sayo se me aventó como unas 5 veces y siempre me pateaba el tobillo-dijo Claris viendo a su hermana quien se estaba haciendo la disimulada

-¿Y qué tal les fue a ustedes en su primer día de escuela?-les pregunto con una sonrisa de las que te dicen "ya lo sabemos todo y no lo pueden negar"

-¿Cómo lo…saben?-le pregunto Donnie a un en un pequeño estado de "shok"

-Cuando le pregunte a Leo que si eran sus hermanos lo supe todo-dijo Claris y todos voltearon a ver a Leo

-No dijo que como éramos en verdad solo me pregunto que si ustedes eran mis hermanos-dijo Leo poniéndose a la defensiva

-Vamos, las voces no se olvidan de un día para otro-dijo Delia mientras agarraba a su gato

-En ese caso, ¿Por qué la güera te echo café encima?-le pregunto Rafa a Claris

-Digamos, que no le caigo tan bien a Ámber-dijo Claris desviando la mirada

-Sí, pero a dos de ustedes no nos hemos presentado formalmente, Yo soy Valentina Okami pero me gusta mejor que me digan Vale-dijo Valentina viendo a Donnie y a Mikey

-Yo me llamo Clara Alice Kame, pero prefiero que me digan Claris-dijo haciendo lo mismo que Vale

-Ok, pero otra pregunta es ¿Por qué Vale es a veces infantil?-dijo Rafa en tono burlón, eso hizo que a Vale le saliera una pequeña vena de enfado en la frente

-N…no soy…infantil, solo que así es…mi personalidad-dijo tratando de no perder los estribos y a tacarlo

-Ándale, y Mikey es más maduro que nosotros-dijo en forma sarcástica Rafa y Vale apretó más los puños mientras que Claris y Delia daban un paso hacia atrás, María empezaba a tomar un video con su teléfono con una sonrisa burlona y sayo se subía a la espalda de Mikey y le decía que se hiciera para atrás

-No soy infantil… y no me digas así, es mi última advertencia-dijo enojada mirando fijamente a Rafa

-INFANTIL-le repitió sacándole la lengua y luego Vale se le aventó encima haciendo que esta callera y empezó a pelearse, Rafa logro quitársela de encima pero eso no evito que Valentina lo siguiera, de su cuenta dependía que Rafael aceptara que las mujeres también pueden ser fuertes

-¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!-le grito enfurecida mientras que los demás los seguían divertidos, sobretodo María que los iba grabando mientras parecía que se moría de la risa, después de todo Vale tal vez si tenía su carácter, y uno muuuuuy fuerte

-No huyo, solo corro por mi vidaaaa-dijo mientras saltaba de un edificio a otro. Detrás de todos iban Leo y Claris risa y risa, luego ella se detuvo y se volvió a ocultar en las sombras y Leo hizo lo mismo pero él se puso atrás de ella

-¿Qué pasa…?-dijo pero ella lo cayó

-Shhhh. Ahí están los chicos-dijo en voz baja y Leo los observo, al parecer era el pelinegro junto con un peli azul

-¿Quiénes, son ellos?-le pregunto en voz baja

-Son Armin, el pelinegro y su hermano gemelo Alexi, el peli azul-dijo ella de igual manera y cuando entraron a su casa ella salió y empezó a correr seguida de el chico y escucharon un grito de Rafa, al parecer Vale ya lo había alcanzado

-¡BOBONARDO!-grito este y apresuraron más el paso, pero Leo sintió como alguien lo observaba e inspecciono el lugar, pero no vio nada y siguió su camino, de la nada salió Karai con cara de pocos amigos y lo siguió

Cuando llegaron con los demás vieron una escena de lo más cómica, Rafa, el más rudo de los hermanos Hamato, tirado en el piso mientras que Vale le estaba haciendo una llave de lucha obligándolo a decir, "las mujeres también pueden ser fuertes, no importa su apariencia ni su personalidad" a lo que este al final acepto más a fuerzas que de ganas

-BIEN, LO ACEPTO, ¡LAS MUJERES TAMBIÉN PUEDEN SER FUERTES!-se tuvo y Vale lo jalo más fuerte

-¿Y…?-dijo fulminantemente

-¡NO IMPOTRTA SU APARIENCIA NI SU PERSONALIDAD!-prosiguió y Vale lo soltó satisfecha

-Eso era todo mi Vale, jajajajajajaja-dijo María con más ganas de reír que nadie

**Bien, al parecer a nadie le agrado esto , así que hare mas partes donde aparezcan los chicos, si les agrado el capitulo comenten, si quieren que algo aparezca en el den sugerencias, que todo se acepta**


	4. Conociendo a Karai y al Clan del pie

Capitulo 4: Conociendo a Karai y el "Clan del pie"

Después de un poco de risas por lo que le hizo Vale a Rafa, hasta que Rafa estalló de ira

-¡YA BASTA!, ¡¿QUÉ LES IMPORTA LO QUE ME HAYÁ PASADO?!-grito asustando a todos, sobre todo a Sayo quien estaba al lado de él junto con Mikey

-Pero, ¿Por qué te enojas?, creo que si nos pasamos al burlarnos pero trata de verle el lado positivo-le dijo Sayo con los ojos un poco vidriosos, cosa que dejo a Rafa sorprendido

-Em… bueno, yo…-empezó a balbucear pero a la pregunta de Sayo y a como se le pusieron los ojos su mente se quedo en blanco

-Solo, no vuelvas a gritar así… puede causar miedo y a que los demás vean tu debilidad-continuo acercándose a él temblorosa, los chicos solo veían un poco lo que estaba pasando y les sorprendía como esa niña podía calmar un poco a su hermano el más temperamental de todos, luego sintieron un aura enojada y cuando se voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa aura vieron a Claris y a María bastantes enojadas por lo que provoco Rafa al asustar a Sayo y también vieron a Vale y Delia abrazadas en estado "asustado" al verlas así

-Lo siento pequeña, no fue mi intención asustarte-dijo Rafael cabizbajo y Sayo puso una leve sonrisa mientras que los hermanos de él veían todo asombrados ya que Rafa nunca se disculpa por nada, pero esta ocasión si lo hizo y eso dejaba a todos sorprendidos

-Bueno, bueno, que tal si dejamos de lado lo sentimental y nos vamos al patrullaje nocturno-dijo Vale llamando la atención de todos

-¡Claro!-grito Sayo emocionada ya que era su primera salida al patrullaje nocturno, empezó a avanzar para que Claris la cargara en su espalda pero un ruido casi in audible la hizo parar y sacar su "manriki", también las chicas sacaron sus armas, María una "kama", Delia una "kusarigama", Vale unos "sais" doble y Claris "tessen" doble, los chicos no entendía por qué se ponían en forma de ataque cada una a su estilo

-¿Qué pasa?-se atrevió a preguntar Donnie

-¿No escucharon nada?-pregunto Delia tomando como respuesta de los demás un "no", entonces María volteo a ver a Claris como pidiendo permiso de hacer algo, esta solo asintió y María lanzo un "shuriken" sigilosamente asiendo que un soldado del "pie" saliera de su escondite, en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta el por qué las chicas se pusieron en forma de ataque y de un momento a otro estaban todos rodeados de soldados de Shredder y la lucha empieza con todos, a Leo se le hizo muy raro que Karai no fuera a pelear con él y cuando la visualizo está estaba tratando de golpear a Claris quien la esquivaba y la veía sin entender porque de haber tantos contrincantes precisamente a ella es a la que quiere, aparte de que la miraba con odio

-Me gustaría tanto hacerte una pregunta-le dijo Claris a Karai mientras se alejaban un poco de los demás mientras seguían peleando una con la otra

-Pues fíjate que lo que me quieras decir, no me importa ni en lo más mínimo-le dijo Karai mientras le daba una patada haciendo que esta retrocediera un poco

-Pues ahora ya somos 2, ¿Por qué me odias si apenas y te conozco?-le pregunto Claris mientras volvían a pelear_~ o más bien es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida~_ pensó mientras le daba una pada haciendo que esta retrocediera de igual manera que ella anterior mente

-¡Por meterte con lo mío!-le grito y se alejaron un poco más de los demás

-¡No se de qué diablos me estás hablando!-le grito Claris mientras pasaban a otro edificio casi llegando a una calle privada

**Mientras con los demás**

Los chicos estaban impresionados al ver como una niña de 7 años podía pelear tan bien y casi sin recibir golpes. Uno de los soldados del pie iba a golpear a Mikey pero Vale lo impidió mientras se le lanzaba al soldado sorprendiendo a Mikey

-Deberías estar más atento a tu alrededor que ver a la pequeña replicar de lucha de Claris-le dijo Vale mientras lanzaba un poco más lejos a su contrincante

-Ósea que esa pequeña está peleando igual que su hermana-le pregunto más bien afirmando a Vale lo de Sayo mientras se unía a la pelea nuevamente

-Algo así, también lo hace al estilo de María y sensei-le dijo Vale volteándose a verlo-Por cierto me debes una por haberte salvado-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa y no se dio cuenta de que la iban a atacar hasta que Mikey fue el que ahora la salvo

-Ya no lo creo linda-le dijo Mikey lo último sin pensarlo haciendo que Vale se sonrojara un poco

-A…Acaso, me…dijiste lin…-no termino porque un grito la interrumpió

-¡Kyaaaaa!-grito Sayo al ver a "Perrera" quien la había agarrado dejándola sin movimiento alguno mientras la lastimaba

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA MALDITO PERRO MUTANTE!-le grito María mientras la golpeaba haciendo que la soltara dejando a Sayo en el suelo

-¡Malditas mocosa ya me las pagaran!-dijo Perrera mirándolas con odio-¡RETIRADA!-grito y todos se fueron

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaron todos viendo a Sayo

-Sí, solo me duelen un poco los brazos pero, estoy bien-les dijo con una sonrisa pero no visualizo a su hermana, a Leo, ni la chica con quien estaba peleando su hermana

-¿Dónde está Claris?-pregunto, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que no estaba

-No es la única que falta-dijo Donnie mirando todo a su alrededor

-También falta Leo…-dijo Rafa mientras recordaba que este siguió a Claris y a Karai-Hay no…-dijo y salió corriendo la más rápido posible en dirección a donde se fueron los faltantes

**Cerca de un parque, que la verdad parecía más un pequeño bosque**

Claris y Karai no dejaban de pelear, una por defenderse y otra por celos, aunque no supiera porque estaba celosa, por otro lado Leo solo intentaba alcanzarlas y separarlas, pero no lo conseguía ya que cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlas cambiaban de calle, ya habían llegado al parque y con los árboles tan altos parecía que más bien estaban en un bosque pequeño y con la oscuridad que había era difícil verlas pero aun así pudo conseguir seguirlas

-¡¿Cuándo me vas a contestar todas mis preguntas?!-le dijo Claris mientras se alejaba de ella pasando a otro árbol un poco más lejos de Karai, ahí fue cuando Leo logro alcanzarlas

-¡Creo que nunca hasta que hagas lo que ya te dije!-le grito Karai un poco cansada después de todo lo que pelearon sin lograr nada

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SE DE QUÉ…!-no pudo terminar Claris porque Leo la interrumpió

-¡YA BASTA!-grito Leo llamando la atención de ambas contrincantes-¿Por qué haces esto Karai?-le pregunto Leo viéndola y dejando a Claris sorprendida y un poco pensativa hasta que llego a una conclusión

-¿Ha esto te referías?-le pregunto Claris llamando ahora la atención-Pero que celosa eres, por favor solo somos amigos-le dijo un poco molesta pero Karai se le lanzo más furiosa que antes y un poco sonrojada por lo que dijo Claris-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Claris ya que cuando Karai se le aventó le rama del árbol se rompió y ambas cayeron , cuando estaban a punto de llegar al piso cada una se detuvo a garrando una rama y al final se soltaron quedando sucias y un poco rasguñadas por las ramas, luego Karai se fue sin decir una palabra, y llego Leo a ver cómo estaban después de esa caída tan dura que obtuvieron al caer pero no vio a Karai

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto hincándose enfrente de ella notando que esta cabizbaja

-Estoy cansada…-le dice respirando agitadamente-… ¿De dónde la conoces?-le pregunto levantando la cabeza y viéndolo o los ojos

-Bueno, pues al parecer la conozco desde más tiempo que tú-le dice con una sonrisa

-Eso es obvio, y al parecer estaba celosa de algo-le dijo Claris pícaramente

-¿No lo creo?-dice Leo mientras se levanta del piso y le extiende una mano-Vamos con los demás que deben estar preocupados-prosigue mientras la ayuda a levantarse

-Tienes razón-dice y ambos se van en dirección de donde llegaron, a medio camino se encontraron con todos y al ver como estaba Claris pensaron que una pelea siguió de donde venían

-¿Qué te hizo esa muchacha mala?-dijo Sayo haciendo un puchero tierno

-Nada pequeña, y se crees que esto es por una pelea sí, y aparte me caí de un árbol-dijo Claris dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y sacando la lengua con un ojo cerrado

-Y tu actitud sigue siendo la misma, sin preocupaciones-dice María tratando de hacerla enojar cosa que no consigue, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella cree

-Sera mejor irnos-dijo Delia viendo la hora en su celular

-¿Por qué?-preguntan Vale y Mikey con incredulidad

-Sera por que mañana tenemos escuela y ya son las 11:50 de la noche-dice Donnie un poco frustrado ensañando la hora en su T-Phon, después de ver la hora, los chicos les preguntaron a las chicas que si cerca de su casa había un callejón sin salida, las chicas les dijeron que si y los llevaron hasta allá hay todos se despidieron y se fueron a su casa cada uno

**En la escuela a la mañana siguiente**

Las chicas se levantaron, se vistieron y se fueron temprano, al parecer el día anterior la directora les quería dar un aviso importante, cuando llegaron a la escuela, entraron en su salón y tomaron asiento como la primera vez que vieron a los chicos el día anterior en historia, María y Vale se sentaron juntas atrás de Rafa y Armin

-Bien alumnos, lo que les quiero decir es que habrá una carrera de orientación nuevamente y esta vez, no quiero que suceda lo mismo de la vez pasada me escucharon señoritas Claris, Delia, María y jóvenes Lysandro, Nathaniel y Castiel, no se vuelvan a perder-dijo la directora un poco frustrada y los mencionados avergonzados solo María y Castiel con una sonrisa Triunfadora al hacer enojar a la directora

-Sí directora-dijeron todos al unismo

Las clases pasaron normales, hasta que llego el descanso, todos se juntaron, Castiel y Nathaniel más a fuerzas que de ganas, pero solo lo hacían por María y Delia ya que las querían

-¿Y qué hicieron para que la directora los nombrara enojada?-pregunto Mikey y sus hermanos lo regañaron haciendo que todos rieran un poco

-Bueno, teníamos que formar parejas-dijo Vale recordando todo lo de ese día

-Claris con Lysandro, María con Castiel y Nathaniel y yo-dijo Delia sentándose en el pasto

-Pero ellos decidieron llevar el mapa y los 6 terminamos perdiéndonos juntos, esperando a que llegara la directora-dijo María tratando de no reír al recordar la cara de la directora cuando los encontró. A Castiel se le hacía raro que Lysandro no dijera nada en toda la plática, que solo veía en una dirección y cuando el también volteo a esa dirección vio que Claris estaba junto Leo riendo, no sabía lo único que si pensó que estaba sucediendo era que su amigo y compañero de banda estaba celoso y al parecer el no fue el único que se dio cuenta ya que nuestro querido "gamer" trataba de no reír, los demás pensaron que era por lo de la historia que contaron las chicas, que a decir verdad si era chistoso el saber cómo estuvieron hasta la noche perdidos en el bosque y trataban de imaginarse a la directora enojada y buscándolos como loca…

**Bien, hasta aquí el capitulo, siento haberme tardado pero mi madre a estado usando mi compu todo el día ya que ha estado haciendo un trabajo que de hecho no lo ha terminado pero como no está he aprovechado para poder subir esta historia, tal vez también suba de "La caja mágica" y también voy a promocionar una historia que se llama "Que sorpresa" y es de una amiga que se llama AliTMNT, de verdad esta padre su historia y las invito a que lo lean**

**Aymar Wayne se retira ;)**


End file.
